Secuestro
by kaaryzz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Jade tiene el sueño más extraño del mundo y de pronto Tori desaparece? Bueno pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores soy nueva XD y espero agradarles,bueno no los detengo más mis queridos lectores espero y les guste y pues este es mi primer fic.**

**Victorious y/o sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**POV JADE**

**-¡No Vega aléjate!-**le grite totalmente histérica.

-**¿Acaso tienes miedo West?-**No se porque me dolió que no me llamara por mi nombre.

**-¡No Vega solo aléjate si no quieres que mis tijeras terminen en tu cuello!-**Atine a decir cuando ella se acerco más a mi y se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo,yo solo cerré mis ojos,ya imaginaba lo que sucedería,Tori postro sus labios en los míos...

**-¡ahhhhhhhh!-**Grite,wow todo habia sido un sueño,¿pero fue tan real? ok no no importa.

me aliste para salir e ir a Hollywod Arts,cuando llegue todo estaba normal,Robbie peleando con su muñeco fastidioso,Cat diciendo sus boberias infantiles y Beck coqueteando con unas chicas,¡argghh como odio que haga eso!.Pero por alguna razón no encontraba ni a Tori ni a André en todo HA.

Pero yo solo continue con mi dia normal,llegue a clase de Sikowitz,normal alcabo no me interesaba.

**-Jade West y Tori Vega pasen al frente-**Dijo Sikowitz de la manera más boba que he visto.

**-Por si no lo has notado Vega falto el dia de hoy-**Dije con indiferencia.

**-Ooop ok-**Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa**,-Da igual de todos modos ustedes dos seran las protagonistas de la obra-**¿que cual obra?.

**-Da igual-**Conteste sin dar dia continuo igual,y sin importarme los demás,sali de HA y me largue a mi casa,cosa que no me agrada mucho pero que mas da.

Me despoje de mi ropa y me cambie,me puse un short gris un poco holgado y una camisa negra no tan recoste en mi cama a intentar dormir un poco,pero en cuanto cerre mis ojos el recuerdo del beso con Tori aparecio en mis pupilas,¿Qué me esta pasando?,solo fue un maldito beso ficticio con la mugrosa Vega,no fue real pero,¿porque aparece en mi mente si querer salir de ahi?.Ya Jade West olvidalo es una estupidez.

A los pocos minutos de reflexionar sobre las tonterias en las que estaba pensando quede profundamente desperte sin dificultad,**-Por lo menos parece ser un buen dia-**Me dije en voz baja despues de levantarme de un pequeño salto,ashhh ya paresco Cat.

Llegue a Hollywod Arts y lo primero que vi fue a Cat llorando a lado de André,**-¿Qué esta pasando Cat?-**Pregunte de la manera menos indiferente que pude.

**-¿Qué no te has enterado Jade?-**Yo solo arque mi ceja y mi rostro cambio a un semblante muy conocido,era obvio que no sabía nada,¿porque es tan inutil la sociedad?.

-**Ammmm creo que no-**¡No me digas André Harris!,no dije palabra alguna.

**-aahhh-**Suspiro e hizo una pequeña pausa,**-Lo que sucede es que secuestraron a Tori-**Casi me da un infarto ahi mismo,que diablos paso de que me perdi,bueno por lo menos eso aclaraba mis dudas sobre el porque ayer falto y tambien André,bueno creo que es obvio que intento buscarla no?,pero porque me preocupo Vega ni mi amiga es,es más ¡la odio!.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**Fue todo lo que dije,no sabia que más decir,**-Bueno por lo menos ya nos libramos de ella,ahora falta Trina,¡ella si que es un problema!-**Conteste altanera y desafiante.

**-¡Jade!-**Me regaño André.

-**Ok no importa-**Conteste indiferente y me largue de ahí.Todo el resto del dia no pude concentrarme en clase por culpa de Vega,digo no es que me concentre en clase solo que si antes no lo hacia menos ahora por su estupido secuestro.

Despues de un largo y agotador dia entre a mi habitacion sin cenar y me recoste en la cama,no tenia hambre por culpa de Vega,buno si un poco pero ¿quien puede comer en estos casos?,me di media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de dormir suena mi celular.

**-¡JAAADEEEE!,¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR ME TIENEN!-**¡O dios! esa es Vega!,no pude decir nada ya que en ese momento se escucho un golpe terrible al otro lado del celular.-**¡Jadeeeeeee!-**Dios que hago.-**¡Tori!-**¿TORI?,por favor que te sucede Jade.

**-Mira muñeca tenemos a tu querida amiga ehhh asi que si quieres verla con vida queremos 100,000 dolares-**Hablo desafiante aquel tipo-**¿100,000? pide más-**Escuche otra voz algo parecida a la del primer tipo.**-No seas idiota es todo lo que necesitamos,pero da igual ehh muñeca,yo en tu lugar empezaria a juntar ese dinero jajajajaja...beeep beep-**Fue lo ultimo que idiota colgo antes de que yo pudiese decir algo o amenazarlo por idiota,¡NADIE ME DICE MUÑECA!...

Al parecer esto es serio tengo que avisarle mañana a los chicos...Espero y no le pase nada malo a Vega...por ahora.

**¿Qué pasara con Tori?¿Jade se vengara del tipo por que le dijo muñeca o porque tiene a Tori?¿Les gusto?¿fue muy corto?¿porque los tipos solo pidieron 100,000?¿podrian dejar review?¿me odian por ser nueva?¿o porque hago estas preguntas? ok ya me canse jajajaja :3 hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores,¡estoy muy contenta por sus reviews! jeje eso me anima y me inspira mucho,pero bueno tambien quiero pedirles perdon ya que en el capitulo anterior faltaron algunas palabras,no se porque pero bueno espero y en este capitulo no pase lo mismo :3**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**-¡André ven y llama a los demás!-**Grite desesperada cuando lo vi entrar a HA.

**-¿Ahora que hicimos?-**Pregunto un poco asustado.

**-¡SOLO VEN Y TRÁELOS!- **Comenzaba a irritarme,si en verdad supieran que por Tor...Vega! pedian un rescate de esa magnitud no perderia el tiempo.

**-Ok no te enojes-**Contesto algo timido**-Ok nos vemos en 10 minutos afuera-**Respondi.**-Pero ¿y Siko...-**No deje que terminara.**-10 minutos afuera- **Le recorde.

**-Ok-**Contesto dandome la espalda para ir a buscar a los demás.

Estabamos todos fuera cuando Beck hablo...

**-Y ahora...¿qué sucede Jade?-**

**-Es Vega...ella ..ayer me llamo por la noche...al parecer sus secuestradores quieren un rescate por 100,000 dolares-**Conteste a la pregunta de Beck.

**-¿100,000 DOLARES?... ¡De donde los conseguiremos!-**Beck hablo algo agobiado.

**-Pues mi padre es millonario por si no lo recuerdan solo hace falta que nos preste ese dinero debemos de convencerlo-**Hable antes de intentar idear algun plan para conseguir que mi padre me de ese dinero.

**POV TORI**

Caminaba a lado de André por la calle para llegar a mi casa cuando derrepente André se alejo para comprar dos helados,yo insisti que no lo hiciera pero aun asi no le importo y los compro,en ese momento unos tipos me tomaron por la espalda tampando mi boca con poco cuidado y me metieron en una camioneta asquerosa y é solo grito o eso escuche.

Trate de safarme con todas mis fuerzas pero no,uno de los tipos me golpeo en la cabeza dejandome inconsiente,a las pocas horas desperte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza,estaba sumamente aturdida pero no podia hacer nada.

uno de los tipos se me acerco y me pidio que comiera,yo no queria hacer nada en ese momento cuando...

**-Muñeca...comes o te ira muy mal-**Amenazo aquel solo negue con la cabeza.

**-¡QUE COMAS!-**Me grito dandome un golpe en la lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas,no solo por el golpe si no porque estaba asustada,no sabía si volveria a ver a mis padres,a Trina o a Jad... ok solo asenti y comi lo que me ofrecieron.

**-Ahora llama a quien tú quieras y diles de tu secuestro-**Me dijo uno de los tipos,el más grande,mis padres habian salido de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y no sabia el numero del hotel en el que se hospedaban asi que no quedaba más que llamar el unico numero que aprendi de memoria...el de Jade West.

**-¡JAAADEEEE!,¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR ME TIENEN!-**Grite al momento en que contestó el no respondio a mi grito de auxilio ,en ese momento el tipo más grande me tomo por la cintura y me alejo.

-**¡Jadeeeeeee!- **Fue lo ultimo que atine a el tipo me alejo de ahi,no pude escuchar que era lo que hablaba con Jade,imagino que estubieron negociando mi rescate o algo asi.

Despues de eso aquellos tipos me ataron y me llavaron lejos de ahi,todo era confuso,no sabia en que lugar me encontraba o si en verdad pagarian mi rescate o si mis padres ya sabian de mi secuestro,lo unico que tenia en mi cabeza era a Jade,¿ella estara preocupada por mi?.

**POV JADE**

Llegue a mi casa tan desanimada por la ausencia de Vega,en verdad me hace falta que este conmigo para maltratarla y hacerla sentir lo peor de Jade West,no se porque pero la falta de Tori... ashhh Vega!,me tiene asi,¡OLVIDALO JADE! no es nada por lo que te debas de preocupar Vega fue la torpe que fue secuestrada no alguien importante,nadie les dijo a esos idiotas que la secuestraran ¿o si?,obvio que no,pero aun asi me siento mal por ella,me da pena lo que le paso asi que tendre que conseguir el dinero con mi padre a como de lugar.

Desperte con dificultad,no pude dormir más que 2 horas,en mi mente solo podia estar el secuestro de Vega y el maldito recuerdo de ese beso en mi sueño!,además de que el tipo ese me dijo muñeca,juro que cuando lo tenga frente a mi lo matare con mis tijeras!

Sali de mi habitacion y me diriji hacia mi padre,no sabia que decirle para que "voluntariamente" accediera a darnos 100,000 dolares,el en cambio estaba de buenas,me saludo cariñosamente,¡wow primera vez que lo hace en ya mucho tiempo!,como si me interesara,da igual pense,me acerque a el y...

**-Papá necesito hablar contigo-**Hable segura.

**-Claro que necesitas Jade?-**Hablo dandome la espalda como si me juzgara.

**-Ooop nada...emmm solo 100,000 dolares-**Conteste mientras cerraba los ojos,ya sabia lo que vendria con ese comentario.

**-¡¿100,000 dolares?!...Jade ¿sabes la cantidad que estas pidiendome?-**Dijo con la cara más incredula que he visto en el,de hecho era graciosa jeje.

**-Si si lo se pero si crees que es mucho dinero para ti pues lo entiendo-**Conteste desafiante,ningun West rechaza un desafio o problema solo por el maldito orgullo.

**-Claro que no Jade...solo contestame 3 cosas...¿para que quieres el dinero?¿cuando me lo piensas pagar?¿ya hiciste tu tarea?-**¡¿QUÉ!?,¿quien hace esa clase de preguntas?,yo solo lo mire incredula.

**-No te interesa,te lo pagare cuando tenga ochenta años si es que aun vives y no no la he hecho-**Conteste.**-JADE-**ups creo que no le agrado mis respuestas.

**-Ok lo que pasa es que secuestraron a una de mis** **amigas...**-¿amigas?**- y queremos pagar el rescate ya que sus papás no se encuentren en la ciudad..creo..y pues no quisiera que le pase nada.-**ESPERA...¿que dije?.

**-Esta bien Jade,te apoyo pero deben de tener cuidado ya que esos tipos en cualquier momento pueden estafarlos con el dinero y no solo eso si no que tambien adios chica ehhh Jade-**Wow que hizo ese tipo con mi padre,mi padre normalmente no es asi,wow eso me da más miedo que todas mis peliculas de supuesto terror.

almenos ya teniamos el dinero solo faltaba idear un plan para que esos tipos no nos tomen el pelo,asi que llame a los chicos y los site en el nozu para tener preparado un plan.

**¿Qué les parecio ehh? y descuiden habra Jori solo esperen y se que es algo aburrido este capitulo pero apartir de el capitulo que sigue todo sera incertidumbre,suspenso y drama jejeje espero y les gusten las sorpresas que tengo para ustedes.**

**VictoriaA11:Ya esta ya lo hice y gracias,ammm y lo de hacer más largo el capitulo no se si pueda es que tengo mucha tarea y la inspiracion no llega XD saludos.**

**Vaniap0211:Si pagaran el rescate...o no lo haran? jeje y creo que ya explico Tori el porque llamo a Jade a lugar de sus padres no? jeje saludos.**

** .D:Gracias y espero y te gusten los demás capitulos :3 seran más interesantes y menos aburridos,y claro que el tipo ese lo pagara y caro ehhh jeje saludos y besos!.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores,les doy las gracias por leer mi historia medio rara jeje y a todos los que me siguen y dejan su opinión,antes de continuar con el capitulo tengo que explicar algo:**

**joriness:Sabes me gusta que se tomen el tiempo de dejar review y yo se que son sus opiniones y todo eso XD y bueno también se que con eso hay opiniones no tan buenas y lo acepto,y te doy las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu opinión es muy buena de hecho,ahora se que debo una explicación a ti y a demás lectores...yo se que la historia va muy rápida pero yo dije que estos próximos capítulos iban a ser más interesantes y más largo,además de que no puedo explicar todo lo que hace Jade porque solo tengo 2 horas para escribir y publicar mi fic,no más,aparte de que aquí en mi estado son los últimos días de clase y los profesores me tienen llena de trabajos,tareas,proyectos y demás,por eso solo me concentre en el secuestro y pensamientos de Jade y Tori,así que tomare tu opinión como un consejo,pero ahora,si en verdad te hubieses tomado el tiempo de leer bien mi historia te darías cuenta de porque Tori llamo a Jade y no a sus padres,como fue que André se dio cuenta del secuestro,donde fue el secuestro,todo eso se explica en el segundo capitulo o no?,y el sueño del beso no tiene nada que ver con el secuestro de Tori amenos de que por eso la secuestraran no? claro que no solo el sueño influye en algo más,y como dije antes,gracias por tu review pero solo te pido comprensión y que seas más .**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**POV JADE**

Despues de mi extraña charla con mi padre sobre el dinero y el maldito secuestro de Tori,me cambie lo más pronto que pude y desayune rapido,la cita era justo a las 7:00 p.m y apenas eran la 4:36 p.m,no comi nada,no tenia hambre nisiquiera habia bebido cafe desde que secuestraron a Tori ¿que me esta pasando?,claro ella me apoyo más que cualquier otra persona cuando termine con Beck pero...

**Flashback.**

**-¿Jade estas aqui?-**Pregunto Vega al entrar al armario del conserje.

**-¿Que quieres vega?-**Respondi indiferente desde la esquina del armario,no podia ser debil frente a Vega.

**-Oye Beck es un idiota el deveria de respetarte como eres y el sabe bien todo de ti y si te amara de verdad no te dejaria y es un estupido patan y no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y...-**La interrumpi.**-¡No me interesa Vega solo...espera que dijiste?!-**¿Estoy escuchando bien?,Vega solo se sonrojo e intento disimular volteando la cara,como si no me hubiese dando cuenta...

**-¡Nada!,solo que...-**Volvi a interrumpirla.**-Solo olvidalo Vega-**Me recoste en su hombro izquierdo,ella consu mano derecha acariciaba mi mejilla,fue hermoso?...

**Fin flashback.**

Mi celular sono e hizo que saliera de mi trance,antes de contestar a la llamada que de hecho era de Beck,mire la hora que marcaba mi celular.5:15 p.m ¡Cuanto tiempo estuve ida en los recuerdos de Tor..VEGA!,39 minutos pensando en ella que me sucede!,naa olvidalo Jade,solo estas asi porque te da pena lo que le sucedio.

**-¿Qué quieres Beck?-**Conteste a su llamada.

**-Jade que ha pasado ¿porque nos citaste?-**Pregunto preocupado.

**-Ashhhh ¡no puedes esperarte!-**Termine la llamada,en verdad aveces me desesperaba la actitud de Beck es como si quisiera darme celos.

La relación con Beck termino en una supuesta amistad poco despues de terminar un noviasgo que duro casi 3 años,ya no me duele hablar con el de hecho me da igual pero tampoco me agrada mucho que hablen tan bien de el.

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 p.m,no pude más y sali disparada hacia Nozu,llegue ahi 6:48,entre y la verdad estaba algo nerviosa.

Los nervios me invadian y no sabia porque,porque estaba asi,¿por el secuestro de Vega?,o ¿acaso sera porque si algo falla no volvere a ver a Vega? ¡digo! volveremos a ver a calmarme pero no pude,¿qe diablos te pasa Jade?,no puedes ablandarte asi solo por la mugrosa Vega.

Para tranquilizarme ordene un té,a los cinco minutos ya estaba tranquila,vaya que surgio efecto muy rapido,derrepente escucho mi nombre.

**-Jade ya estoy aqui que pasa-**Hablo André justo detras de mi.

**-Espera a que lleguen los demás-**Contesté volvimos a hablar hasta 5 minutos despues que llegaron Beck,Cat y Robbie,alparecer Beck los trajo a Nozu.

**-Ok,ya que estamos aqui les quiero decir que mi padre ya accedio a prestarnos los 100,000 dolares,ahora solo falta crear un plan o una forma de entregar el dinero sin que termine lastimada Vega o alguno de nosotros.-**Hable segura.

**POV ANDRÉ**

Desde el secuestro de Tori no he podido dormir,esa maldita escena donde esos tipos se llevan a Tori aparece una y otra vez en mi cabeza,no puedo evitar que suceda,la culpa me come lo más raro es la actitud de Jade,esta muy rara,creo que en verdad le afecto el secuestro,tal vez si queria ser amiga de Tori o...¿algo más?.

La forma en que se comporta Jade con lo del secuestro,el dinero prestado,el liderazgo que toma en lo del plan,eso me intriga mucho.

**-Yay tengo una idea...que tal si le decimos a los señores secuestradores que nos den a Tori por favor y sin hacerle daño jajaja-**Hablo Cat diciendo una de sus tipicas ideas.

**-No rojita asi no funciona-**Conteste al comentario de Cat jeje aveces puede ser muuuyy infantil.

-**Jade tengo una idea-**Dijo Beck-**La idea es que,que tal si...-**Pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de Trina.

**-Asi que secuestraron a mi hermana ehhh...¡CUANDO PENSABAN DECIRME!-**Hablo o más bien grito como esterica Trina.

**-Quien diablos te invito,nadie te quiere.-**Hablo muy serena Jade,en verdad me asusta esa chica.

**-Ammm fui yo Jade,pues ya sabes que es su hermana y ni modo de que no le avisáramos eso pues no se hace o ¿no crees?-**Hable con poca seguridad.**-Esta bien,tienes razón ahora lo importante es el secuestro de Vega y como la rescataremos-**¡QUE!,en verdad me asustas Jade.

**-Ok este es el plan-**Hablo Beck antes de decir su idea.

**POV TRINA**

No podía creer lo que había pasado,salí junto con mis padres fuera de LA,por culpa del trabajo de papá y mamá,solo eran 2 semanas así que no había problema de que Tori se quedara sola por esos días,pero me sentí tan culpable cuando ayer recibí la llamada de André donde me explico que la habían padres no pudieron regresar antes de tiempo,

Solo yo pude así que me dirigí al Nozu para idear un plan para que supuesta mente nadie termine lastimado,pero lo más raro fue la actitud de Jade,se comportó muy raro.

Pero a fin de cuentas espero que el plan de Beck termine bien,y si todo sale como lo planeamos tendré a mi hermana mañana mismo.

**POV JADE**

Estaba a punto de llamar el mismo numero del cual Tori me hablo y los estupidos esos me dijeron del rescate y todo eso,en cuanto tome el celular,este sono era un numero desconocido,inmediatamente conteste,era casi obvio que la llamada pertenecia a Tori y sus secuestradores.

**-Hola?-**Respondi a la llamada.

**-Hola muñeca,¿te acuerdas de mi?-**Escuche al idiota mayor.  
-Te juro que si me vuelves a llamar muñeca te arrepentiras-En verdad estaba perdiendo el juicio.

**-Olvidalo ehhh solo llame para preguntar si ya tienen el dinero-**Contestó a mi amenaza.

**-Si ya lo tenemos y que tal si mañana hacemos el intercambio.-**Conteste algo nerviosa,si algo salia mal adios a mi Tori...espera que dije?!.  
**-Esta bien,te enviare la dirección por mensaje.-**En ese momento termino la llamada,2 minutos despues un mensaje entro en mi celular,al parecer me cito para hacer el intercambio en una de las zonas más desiertas que conosco,no se porque esto me da mala espina.

**Que tal..¿que les parecio ehh? bueno esto se esta poniendo muy interesante y les aseguro que el siguiente cap sera aun más interesante.**

**Nara375:Claro que habra Tori ehhh solo espera.**

**mica:Gracias por tu review! XD**

**Vaniap0211:jeje todas tus preguntas se responderan en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bueno nos leemos luego :3**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores,aquí yo otra vez con la historia y perdonen si me tardo o me tarde en actualizar es que mi inter esta no importa aquí el nuevo cap.**

**POV JADE**

Estaba algo nerviosa después de la llamada del tipo,pero de todos modos ya era tarde,así que me desprendí de mi ropa,y me puse algo más cómodo para dormir,¡pero quien diablos puede dormir con esta situación!,ya da igual no importa lo que...lo que...¡aaaaa por favor Jade olvídalo!.

Pase al rededor de 2 horas pensando en lo que podía suceder si algo salia estaba muerta de nervios,el idiota en el mensaje dijo que seria el intercambio a las 8:00 p.m,en ese lugar extraño,eso me da muy mala espina.

Desperté con una corazonada extraña,eso no significa nada bueno,baje a desayunar y mi padre no estaba,creo que salio a una reunión o algo así del trabajo,note que en la mesa se encontraba un portafolio,lo abrí y contenía los 100,000 dolares,al parecer mi padre escucho que hoy seria el rescate de Tori y se adelanto a dejarme listo el dinero,hasta en portafolio ehhhh,wow si que esta muy drogado.

Desayune un tazón de cereal,después subí a mi habitación a cambiarme,llame a André para decirle lo del intercambio,la hora y el lugar en donde se haría.

**POV ANDRÉ**

Recibí la llamada de Jade y aproveche la oportunidad para saber que esta pasando con ella y por que se comporta asi desde lo que paso con Tori,así que la cite en un parque que se encuentra cerca de HA,aprovechando también las vacaciones.

Llegue puntual a la cita o algo así con Jade,fue raro ya que cuando llegue Jade ya estaba ahí,¿que no tiene nada que hacer?.  
**-Hola Jade-**Salude con alegría.  
**-¿Qué quieres Harris?-**Contestó indiferente,pero que diablos por teléfono hablo normal?.  
**-Ammm Jade necesito hablar contigo...emmm he notado que últimamente...emmm desde el...-**hice una pausa mientras hablaba haciendo ademanes con las manos.  
**-¡Suéltalo André!-**Dijo casi gritando,donde quedo la Jade protectora y no tan cruel que apareció cuando Tori fue secuestrada?.  
**-Ok,he notado que últimamente desde lo de Tori emmm pues eres muy diferente-**Las mejillas de jade se tornaron de pálido a un fuerte color carmesí,wow jeje se sonrojo.  
**-¿A que te refieres?-**Contestó nerviosa.  
**-A que si te afecto en algo lo que paso con Tori-**Wow espero y esta niña desembuche.  
**-No no para nada de hecho ni me importa,me da igual-**Las mejillas de Jade cada vez eran mas y más rojas,por un momento creí que explotarían.  
**-Emmmm estas segura?,te noto nerviosa he insegura-**No se porque presiento que amaneceré con unas tijeras en mi cuello.  
**-¡A que te refieres es obvio que no me gusta Vega!-**¡ESPERA!,¿Qué acaba de decir?.  
**-¡¿Qué?!-**Era cada vez más interesante.  
**-Ammm nada-**Por poco y las mejillas de Jade explotan,no solo se acababa de descubrir de que le gusta Tori,si no que también lo hizo de la peor manera.  
**-Jade,yo se que no me consideras tu amigo,pero honestamente puedes confiar en mi,acabas de delatar lo que sientes por Tori y pues...-**No termine la oración cuando Jade me interrumpió.  
**-¡Mira Harris mejor olvídalo si no quieres morir ehh!-**Me amenazo,yo solo asentí y guarde silencio,ella dio media vuelta y camino,lo que paso en verdad me sorprendió,Jade,Jade West mostrando en cierto modo sus sentimientos,y peor aun,descubriéndose como niña de 7 años.  
-Emmm Harris podemos hablar-Ohhhhh siiii lo logre me dirá lo que siente ¡genial!.  
-Ok Jade-Conteste entusiasmado.  
**-Eres un idiota entrometido-**Emmm creo que falle.**-Pero aun así la verdad creo que siento algo más por Tori-**Continuo,yo casi me desmayo,¡¿Jade esta enamorada de Tori?!,y peor aun,¡le dijo Tori y no Vega!.  
**-Ok Jade creo que es natural ya que...-**Fui interrumpido por Jade.  
**-No Harris,no es natural,soy mujer,ella es mujer,la odio,ella,ella no se que sienta por mi,pero se que no es amor,ella esta obsesionada conmigo ¡y no es amor!-**Hablo histérica.  
**-Jade si es normal porque es amor,y en el amor no importa...-**Otra vez me interrumpió.  
**-¡Que no es normal André!-**Me grito.  
**-¡Jade quieres que te ayude o vas a estar interrumpiéndome cada vez que intento hablar!-**Ahora el histérico era yo.  
**-Ok Jade ahora dime,¿le diras lo que sientes?,o mejor aun,¿que sientes por ella?-**Hable confiado.  
**-André,no lo se,es que cuando estoy con ella todo es diferente,soy mala con ella por que tal vez así se aleje de mi y no tenga que sentir esas estúpidas mariposas cuando me habla o me abraza,no es como lo que sentía por Beck,con el todo era un reto,una aventura juntos,y con Tori,pues siento amor,cariño,siento que todo tiene sentido a su lado.-**¡WOOWW!,me quede con la boca abierta cuando dijo eso,¡Jade tiene sentimientos!.  
**-Es amor-**Conteste cuando controle mi emoción.  
**-¿Eso crees André?-**Preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.  
**-Si Jade y tu lo sabes-**Conteste alegre.  
**-¿Pero y si Tori no me quiere?-**Preguntó triste,y bueno tenia razón po...espera ¿Jade triste?,bueno tenia razón ya que no habia tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Tori.  
**-Mmmm Jade te sere sincero,no lo se,eso tendras que descubrirlo por ti misma-**Respondí a su pregunta.  
**-Si claro André,voy a llegar con Tori y le diré oye te amo,me perdonas por hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo-**Hablo sarcástica.**-Eres un idiota-**Agrego a su comentario sarcástico.  
**-Jade existen otras maneras de descubrir si le interesas de esa manera o no-**Hable como todo un psicólogo jeje.  
**-¿Como cuales?**-Preguntó.  
-Pues deberías empezar por...  
**POV JADE**  
Si que soy estúpida,como diablos se te ocurre Jade West,descubrirte sola enfrente de André,lo bueno que el me aclaro un poco mis sentimientos por Tori y haré lo que me dijo para saber si ella también me quiere.  
Llegue a mi casa a las 4:00 p.m,dure platicando con André 2 horas,las cuales aunque me duela aceptarlo,me ayudaron mucho,me siento un poco aliviada,ahora solo falta hacer el rescate de Tori en cuatro horas más,¿que haré en el rato que queda?,o si comer,no he comido nada más que el tazón de cereal en la mañ comere tratare de calmarme y después saldré con los chicos a rescatar a mi Tori,wow se escucha raro.  
**¿Que les pareció? más largo ehhh XD siii!**  
**¿quien quiere un amigo como André? ._./ yo si!**  
**Jejeje nos leemos pronto.**


	5. capitulo 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores,la verdad no pude actualizar pronto ya que sigo teniendo problemas con mi Internet y con los filtros de la pag que hacen que no aparezcan palabras,así que si derrepente alguna oración se ve rara o incompleta es por eso,además que estoy algo deprimida por que ya no veré más a mis amigos(as) y porque hice la peor tontería del mundo pero no importa aquí con el siguiente cierto estoy pensando en crear una nueva historia no se cuando la publique y estoy trabajando en eso :).**  
**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**  
**POV TORI**  
Según los secuestradores,Jade y los chicos ya tienen el dinero,no se porque estoy nerviosa,además de que hoy harán el rescate,intercambio o algo así,solo han pasado unos días desde que me raptaron,solo he comido un pequeño plato de sopa o no se que diablos era,me estoy volviendo loca aquí,extraño a mis padres,a Jade e incluso a Trina,a los chicos,a Hollywod Arts,a Siko...  
**-Ehh primor ya casi vienen por ti,espero y esa tal Jade venga,mmmm es tan hermosa que podria comerla entera-**Uno de los tipos interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
**-¡Callare imbécil!-**Contesté a su comentario,me daba tanta rabia que se expresaran así de Jade.  
**-Uuuu chica no te enojes no volver a hablar así de tu novia jajajaja-**Me dieron ganas de asesinarlo,Jade aunque me doliera no era mi novia.  
**-NO ES MI NOVIA-**Conteste molesta.  
**-Cierto,una belleza como ella jamas se fijaría en ti-**Ouuuch eso en verdad me dolio,yo solo salte hacia el con ganas de matarlo lo más pronto posible,pero como estaba encadenada solo caí frente a sus pies lo cual provoco que se burlaran aun más de mi.  
Solo faltaba una hora para que me rescataran.  
**POV JADE**  
Una hora,una maldita hora,es todo lo que faltaba,desde que hable con André no he dejado de pensar en Tori y en lo que pasara después de rescatarla.  
Me estaba muriendo de la incertidumbre y de los nervios,no sabia que hacer el mundo estaba en mi contra,de pronto un mensaje de texto apareció en mi celular.  
**OYE PRIMOR SI VAN A PAGAR EL RESCATE SERAS TÚ Y NO QUIERO A NADIE MÁS AHÍ EHHH ENTENDISTE?,PORQUE SI NO ADIÓS A TU AMIGUITA.**  
Leí en mi celular el mensaje del estúpido estaba más nerviosa,solo seria yo la que pagaría el rescate,si me equivocaba adiós Tori,además de que eso echaba a perder nuestro plan. Envié un mensaje a André para que le avisara a los chicos,al parecer este chico se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mi,el me ha brindado mucho apoyo hasta eso.  
**De Jade**  
**A André:**  
Oye Harris,los idiotas secuestradores me dijeron que solo yo podía hacer el rescate y que no querían ver a nadie más ahi :(  
**De André**  
**A Jade:**  
Que? pero como? mmm le avisare a los demás aver que pasa.  
**De Jade**  
**A André:**  
SI de hecho era lo que te iba a pedir,diles que el plan se cancela,ahora solo tenemos que confiar en que nada le pasara a Tori.  
Andre ya no me contesto,¿que estarás planeando Harris?.Me aliste y salí lo más rápido que pude.  
Llegue al lugar donde me citaron,eran las 7:45 p.m,no había rastro de los idiotas ni de Tori,derrepente vi una camioneta a lo lejos..  
**-Dios,¿serán ellos?-**Dije en voz tenue,sii si eran ellos.  
**-¡Que diablos hacen aquí!,Harris pensé que les dirías que no vinieran-**Grite histérica,esa estupidez que hicieron ponía en peligro a Tori.  
**-Ammmm es que creímos que seria mejor si estuviésemos todos juntos por si algo pasaba-**Contestó temeroso.  
**-¡¿Acaso son idiotas?!,si los ven aquí conmigo pueden lastimar a Vega-**En verdad estaba furiosa.  
**-Pero...-**André fue interrumpido por mi celular.  
**-¿Bueno?-**Conteste a la llamada.  
**-Chica me pareció haberte dicho que no queria ver a nadie más contigo-**Diablos se arruino todo.  
**-Ammm si pero...-**Me interrumpió.  
**-Pero nada adios a tu amiga.-**Finalizo el tipo.  
**-André eres un...-**Sonó mi celular.  
**SABIA QUE PASARÍA ESTO ASÍ QUE DOBLA LA ESQUINA EN 15 MINUTOS.**  
Era un mensaje de los sujetos.  
**-Ok no hay que perder el tiempo**-Hablo Beck.  
**-¿Qué le pasara a Tori Jade?-**Pregunto Cat.  
**-¡Nada Cat!,de eso me encargo yo-**Contestó Trina.  
**-Ya basta,¿no se dan cuenta de lo grave que es esto?,no sabemos de lo que son capaces esos tipos-**Hablé enojada.  
-**Pero Jade no seas tan mala-**Hablo Robbie.**-Si chiquita,con esa actitud se te quita lo bonita-**Continuo Rex.  
**-¡Robbie!,¿acaso no te dije que no trajeras a Rex?,¡IDIOTA!-**Me desespere,los deje hablando solos,doble la esquina y...  
**-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!-**Grite asustada,no podía creer lo que estaba tipo tenia a una muchacha entre sus brazos,en cuanto me vio solto a la mujer y esta azoto en el suelo y el escapó.  
**-¡Jade que pasa!-**Grito Beck mientras doblaba la esquina con los chicos.  
**-¡NOOOO TORI!-**Gritó histérica Trina mientras corria hacia Tori,los demás se acercaron a abrazar a Tori y a Trina,yo solo me quede inmóvil,el terror se apodero de mi,no podía creerlo,Tori había muerto frente a mis ojos.  
**-Jade,lo lamento,pero yo no sabia lo que sucedería,yo..-**André se acerco a mi llorando.  
**-Olvídalo André,ya no hay nada que hacer,Tori murió-**Conteste con lagrimas en los ojos,en verdad me dolía en todo mi ser la muerte de Tori,me quería morir.  
**-Al menos acercarte y despídete de ella no-**Dijo al momento de soltarse a acerque a los chicos y les pedí estar a solas con Tori,ellos accedieron,me acerque a Tori,esta tenia el rostro desfigurado y casi no podía reconocerla,¿en 15 minutos le hicieron todo esto?,pero tenia la misma ropa y el cabello igual,creo que si era ella,me acerque más la abrace y recordé el primer día en que la vi,como vacié un vaso de café en su cabeza,recordé todo lo malo que le hice,me solté a llorar.  
**-Perdóname Tori,yo no quería que esto te sucediera,fui una tonta.-**Dije casi en susurro en su oreja derecha,me acerque a sus labios para besarlos cuando...  
**¿Que les pareció chicos?,¿muy corta?,lo se lo se,espero y el siguiente capitulo compense todo y espero y les gustara este capitulo,y porfa no me odien por lo de Tori,tenia que pasar.:3 BESOS!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores,se preguntaran el porque tarde tanto en actualizar,jeje pues lo que pasa es que quería dejarlos un poco en suspenso XDD y espero mi otro fic no sea un fracaso,y lamentablemente sigo teniendo problemas con los filtros,bueno ya no los entretengo más he aquí lo que estaban esperando X3**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..._**

_**-NO ES MI NOVIA-**Conteste molesta._  
_**-Cierto,una belleza como ella jamas se fijaría en ti-**Ouuuch eso en verdad me dolio,yo solo salte hacia el con ganas de matarlo lo más pronto posible,pero como estaba encadenada solo caí frente a sus pies lo cual provoco que se burlaran aun más de mi._

_**-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!-**Grite asustada,no podía creer lo que estaba mirando un tipo tenia a una muchacha entre sus brazos,en cuanto me vio soltó a la mujer y esta azoto en el suelo y el escapó._

_**-¡NOOOO TORI!-**Gritó histérica Trina..._

* * *

**-Perdóname Tori,yo no quería que esto te sucediera,fui una tonta.-**Dije casi en susurro en su oreja derecha,me acerque a sus labios para besarlos cuando...

**-¡Jade!-**Escuche un grito frente a mi,¿sera posible?.

**-¡Tori!-**Wow siiii era ella,se miraba tan hermosa semi...¿semi desnuda?,pero que carajo le hicieron?,en ese momento la metieron bruscamente a una camioneta,mi celular sonó.

**-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa ehhh hermosa?-**Hablo ese imbécil.

**-Mira idiota quien demonios te crees para estar haciendo esas estupideces ehh?,te juro que si le haces algo a Tori,yo misma te asesinare-**Amenacé al tipo.

**-Tranquila chiquilla ehhh vaya que lo que tienes de hermosa lo tienes de negativa ehh,y por cierto que sales muy bien en esas fotos jajaja-**Dijo arrogante,espera...¿cuales fotos?

**-¿Cuales malditas fotos?-**Hablé confusa.

**-Jeje acaso no te has dado cuenta de la enorme cantidad de fotografías tuyas que tiene esta mocosa en su celular?-**Se burlo el tipo,pero ¿porqué Tori tiene fotos mías? o mejor,¿como diablos me tomo esas fotos?.

**-Ammm ¿no?,pero ¡da igual idiota!,si le haces algo yo te haré mucho daño,más del que puedes imaginar-**Amenace al tipo.

**-Jaja no le pasara nada...por ahora jajajaja-**Se burlo otra ves que hijo de...

**-¡Mira no estoy jugando!-**Estuve a punto de ir a partirla la cara.

**-No importa nena,pero como no eres capaz de hacer una simple tarea,si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga sera hasta dentro de 2 días y si quisiste ehh...-**Dijo firme y seguro,como si lo fuera.

**-¿Pero donde y a que hora?-**Pregunté un poco nerviosa.

**-Te lo diré luego jaja-**Arggghhh como lo odio siempre tiene que ser tan burlesco?.

**-Ok,y ¡¿quien demonios es o mas bien era esa chica?!-**Recordé a la mujer desconocida que estuve a punto de besar.

**-Beeep beep beep-**Fue lo único que escuche,el tipo colgó.

Un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo,¿quien diablos era la chica?,que le habrán hecho para que estuviese en ese estado?,¿le harán eso a tori?,todas esas preguntas atravesaron mi mente en un segundo,voltee y vi a los chicos mirándome extrañados,no me percate de su presencia en ningún momento,me acerque a la mujer tirada en el suelo e inmediatamente llame a la policía,no tardaron en llegar junto con una ambulancia,la muchacha era Nataly Sanders o eso me dijeron unas horas después de lo que sucedió.

POV TORI

Llegamos al lugar en el cual seria el intercambio,lo malo que en cuanto llegamos Jade estaba ahí,pero no estaba sola,los chicos estaban ahí con ella,eso puso muy furioso al tipo más grande de mis secuestradores,llamo a Jade y le dijo que doblara la esquina en 15 minutos,cuando colgó me volteo a ver maliciosamente y me recorrió un enorme escalofrió,sabia lo que pasaría,o tal vez no.

Se acerco a mi y..

**-Quítate la ropa-**Espera que?.

**-¿Qué?-**Pregunté irónica.

**-¡Que te quites la maldita ropa ahora!-**Gritó cerca de mi oído.

**-¡Ok!-**Le regrese el grito quite mi ropa y en ese momento uno de los tipos saco de la cajuela a una mujer algo parecida a mi,en la forma del cuerpo claro pero...

**-¡Ooooohhh dios mio!,¡que le hicieron!-**Grité aterrada al ver el rostro desfigurado de la muchacha.

**-Jeje no querrás saberlo-**Wow eso si me aterro.

Me despoje de mi ropa y quede en ropa interior,afortunadamente no me hicieron nada pero aun así no me agradaba mucho estar semi desnuda,colocaron mi ropa a aquella pobre mujer y la recostaron justo en el lugar donde nos encontraríamos con los chicos y nos escondimos en un arbusto,al parecer querían darle una lección por no obedecer las ordenes de mis secuestradores,me sentí muy mal al ver a Trina llorar por mi,y a los chicos pero con Jade fue especial hasta que...

**-¡Jade!-**Grité al ver que estuvo a punto de besar a la chica.

**-¡Tori!-**Grito Jad...¡Espera!,¿Jade iba a besar a la chica pensando que era yo?,y ¿Jade me dijo Tori?,me metieron a la fuerza a la camioneta.

No escuche bien lo que decían solo alcance a escuchar algo sobre unas fo...**-¡O por dios!,¡las fotos de Jade!-**Dije sorprendida al darme cuenta de lo que pasaría si Jade se enterara de las fotos que le he tomado a escondidas.

Termino la llamada y el muy idiota me dio una camisa de fontanero,un pantalón todo rasgado,unas botas café y una gorra.

**-¿Es una broma?-**Dije irónica.

**-No,ahora cállate y ponte esto-**Contestó empujándome rápidamente de ahí,a lo que me dijeron,ahora el rescate seria en 2 días.

**POV JADE**

Después de que la policía y la ambulancia llegaran y revisaran a la chica recibí una llamada.

**-Si diga-**Contesté.

**-¿Eres Jade?-**Escuche al otro lado.

**-Ammm si,¿Con quien hablo?-**Pregunté desconcertada.

**-Soy el padre de Tori,a lo que me ha dicho Trina tu eres al parecer la encargada del rescate de Tori según sus secuestradores-**Habló nervioso.

**-Si señor bueno lo que pasa es que ahora el rescate sera dentro de 2 días-**Dijé tratando de sonar serena.

**-Mmmm justo el dia en que regreso...beeep beeep-**Fue lo ultimo que escuche del señor Vega.

La incertidumbre me comía viva,¿Qué le harán a Tori? o más bien,¿Qué le llegarían a hacer si algo sale mal,parecer la chica Nataly Sanders había muerto horas antes no se como ni me interesa,pero eso era muy perturbador...Además de que el señor Vega fuese tan cortante en la llamada,claro su hija estaba secuestrada,era obvio que reaccionaria así o tal vez peor,yo misma estoy actuando muy diferente a de costumbre y aunque no me agrade,se que es fundamental para rescatar a Tori...

**¿Que les pareció ehhh?,perdón por tardar en actualizar pero no se me bloquee por completo...XD pero aquí esta y perdón por el suspenso jeje.**

**Vaniap0211: Aquí esta lo que esperabas! y perdón x tardar tanto XD.**

**Nara375: Tenias razón era una de tus opciones osea la a) :3... Espero que te hubiese gustado el capitulo.**

**Mica: Al parecer no era ella X3.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola mis queridos lectores,¿Como están?,yo con migraña,pero no importa aquí un nuevo cap.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**POV JADE..**

Salimos de ahí cuando todo se acabo,los policías se retiraron al igual que la ambulancia,avisaron a los padres y demás familiares sobre la muerte de Nataly Sanders,regrese a mi casa y mi padre estaba ahí sentado en la sala de estar con una vaso repleto de whisky...

**-¿Pero que diablos te paso?-**Pregunte preocupada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba mi padre.

**-Hija,te has preguntado...¿El porqué estos últimos días he sido mejor o mínimo un poco más atento contigo?-**Diablos,no se porque empece a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

**-Amm si,¿Porqué?-**Pregunté nerviosa.

**-Hija yo...-**Hizo una pausa mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**-Me diagnosticaron cáncer terminal-**¡Puumm!,mi corazón se partió en dos metafóricamente hablando.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**Pregunté incrédula,y las lagrimas brotaron.

**-Solo me quedan pocos días Jade,y quiero remediar todo,nunca he sido un buen padre...-**Diablos las lagrimas corrían aun más rápido,el pecho me dolía cada vez más fuerte,cada palabra que decía mi padre aumentaba el dolor,ahora si estaba debilitada,mi escudo,mi coraza dura e insensible se esfumo,primero secuestran a Tori y después mi padre tiene cáncer terminal,esto no podía ser peor.**-Por eso Jade,en cualquier cosa que decidas te apoyare sin condición,porque te amo,y me duele dejarte sola,tu madre esta lejos de aquí por lo que sucedió y...-**Inconscientemente deje de escuchar...

**Flashback...**

**-Suelta el cuchillo mamá-**Dije tratando se sonar calmada para que no lo notara y se pusiera más histérica mi madre.

**-¡No Jade alejate!-**Me grito aun más alterada.

**-Mamá...-**Hice una pausa para calmarme.**-Piensa en mi y en Jackson,lo que hizo mi padre no estuvo bien pero no es para tanto-**Agregue.

**-Mmmm tienes razón Jade-**Dijo soltando el cuchillo,un suspiro de alivio se escapo de mis labios.

**Fin flashback...**

Los recuerdos invadieron mi mente,solo tenia 12 años cuando mi madre tuvo que marcharse a Madrid España junto con mi hermano.

**-¿Entiendes Jade?-**No entendí nada,pero solo asentí con la cabeza.

**-Por eso Jade...Cuando yo muera iras con tu madre a Madrid-**¡¿QUÉ?!,diablos debí de haberlo escuchado antes de aceptar.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Dije lo que pensé.

**-¿Acaso no estabas escuchándome?-**Carajo me descubrió.

**-Ammm si perdón solo que la noticia me afecto demasiado-**Contesté nerviosa.

**-¿Segura Jade?-**No lo estaba pero tenia que fingir.

**-Si papá-**Contesté indiferente y lo abrace breve mente**.-Iré a dormir un poco estoy algo cansada y tu deberías hacer lo mismo y más en ese estado-**Agregue mientas lo tomaba del brazo para dirigirlo a su habitación.

Me derrumbe en mi cama a pensar en todo,no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo,el secuestro la enfermedad de mi padre y la posibilidad de que me vaya para siempre con mi madre,eso estaba mal."Es una maldita pesadilla",pensé.

**POV TORI**

Salimos a poca velocidad para no llamar la atención de los policías,estaba algo asustada,no quería pasar un día más con esos tipos,lo malo que serian 2 días,en todo el camino me tuvieron en la parte trasera de la camioneta con los ojos vendados,el pequeño viaje por así decirlo,duro alrededor de 2 horas hasta que se detuvo la camioneta y me arrastraron con los ojos vendados hasta que entramos en un almacén abandonado.

**-Ok llegamos princesa-**Hablo el tipo más grande.

**-Si...emm claro-**Contesté nerviosa,estaba aterrada,¿Qué serian capaces de hacerme ahí?.

**-Tu dormirás justo ahí-**Dijo el otro tipo señalando un rincón del almacén,estaba bastante sucio y...

-**¡AARRGGHHH!,¡Que asco cucarachas!-**Grite al ver un montón de cucarachas corriendo.

**-No las asustes primor,ellas dormirán contigo jajaja-**Se burlo de mi.

**-¡Callate!-**Bufe enojada.

**-Si como digas buenas noches-**Termino la conversación,jalan dome del brazo para colocarme unas esposas en mi mano izquierda y asegurarme a un tubo que sobresalía de la pared justo en el rincón en el cual dormiría.

Ellos no dijeron más y se encerraron en una pequeña habitación del almacén al parecer la única,todo estaba desierto solo algunas herramientas oxidadas,piezas de autos y...

**-¡AAHHHHH!-**Grité como histérica.

**-¡Que diablos te sucede mocosa-**Grito el tipo mas fuerte mientras salia...¿Desnudo?,¿Pero que diablos estaban haciendo?.

**-¡U..uu.u ..una rata!-**Dije tartamudeando,e intentando no verlo.

**-Descuida no te hará nada,tal vez te muerda y te contagie de rabia pero nada más jajajaja-**Se burlo de mi,y se encerró otra vez con el otro tipo.

**-¡Argghh!-**Bufe molesta.

Estuve sentada ahí por 1 hora,me dolía mucho mi mano y entonces vi una pequeña lata de aceite para motor,intente tomar la lata pero no alcanzaba y en cada estirón que me daba para agarrarla me lastimaba más mi muñeca,entonces tome una llave e intente alcanzarla,pero no pude.

Había perdido toda esperanza,hasta que recordé mi talento con los pies,"si puedo lanzar una flecha con arco con los pies,podre alcanzar la lata con la llave en mi pie",pensé.

Con mi mano que estaba libre,afortunadamente era la derecha,quite la bota de mi pie derecho junto con el calcetín que llevaba,coloque la llave en mi pie y ¡puff!,milagrosamente logre acercar la lata hacia mi.

Mi muñeca es bastante delgada así que seria fácil zafarme. Me embadurne de aceite la muñeca y las esposas y me zafe.

**-¡JA!,¡¿Qué opinas de mi talento ahora Jade?!-**Dije casi gritando.**-¡Diablos!-**Susurre.

Estaba libre así que decidí irme de ese horrendo lugar pero antes debía tomar mi celular por si las dudas. Así que me acerque al pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraban y que no tenia ventanas por donde mirar y asegurarme que estaban dormidos.

**-¿Pero que carajo?-**Susurre al escuchar unos ruidos "bastante raros".Abrí un poco la puerta y..**-¡O por dios!-**Susurre algo asustada,no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,esos tipos eran..."¿Pareja?",y estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales mientras me tenían esposada de un tubo rodeada por ratas y asquerosas cucarachas!.

No pude hacer nada solo me recargue en la pared a esperar a que terminaran sus..."asuntos",digo no es nada malo,yo me enamore...de.. ahhh..

Pase 1 hora y media esperando a que terminaran,me acerque de nuevo a abrir la puerta y gracias a dios estaban dormidos,introduje lentamente y sin hacer ruido y funciono!,tome el celular y salí de la misma forma que entre.

Lo primero que hice al salir de la habitación fue correr hacia la salida,pero la puerta estaba atascada o yo era realmente era débil,y seguí con todo mi esfuerzo y tratando de no hacer ruido.

Finalmente se abrió y en cuanto salí me di cuenta que todo mi esfuerzo no sirvió para nada.

**-¡Diablos estoy perdida!-**Dije decepcionada.

**¿Que les pareció ehh?,¿Que pasara con Tori?,¿Y Jade se ira con su madre antes de rescatar a Tori?.. Y perdón si es corto pero he tenido mucha migraña últimamente.**

**Gabuoo: Gracias aquí esta.**

**Vaniap0211: Perdón x lo de las uñas jeje y la reacción del padre de Tori no creo que tenga que ver en nada.. Saludos.**

**Mica: Creo que te quedaras con más intriga jeje X3.**

**DannyWest: Muchas gracias y si soy nueva y enserio lloraste?,bueno espero y no llores con lo que sigue ;) y perdón si te dejo en suspenso jeje.**

**Nara375: Nop gracias a ti :3 jeje y espero y te gustara este capitulo.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Holaaa!,si por fin me cure de la migraña siii!,ops,perdón por...bueno ok..Hola mis queridos lectores,ya no tengo migraña así que estoy muy inspirada,y bueno que no los entretengo más,aquí el nuevo capitulo :D.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTEREIOR...**

**-Hija yo...-**Hizo una pausa mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**-Me diagnosticaron cáncer terminal-**¡Puumm!,mi corazón se partió en dos metafóricamente hablando.

Los recuerdos invadieron mi mente,solo tenia 12 años cuando mi madre tuvo que marcharse a Madrid España junto con mi hermano.

**-Por eso Jade...Cuando yo muera iras con tu madre a Madrid-**¡¿QUÉ?!,diablos debí de haberlo escuchado antes de aceptar.

**-¡JA!,¡¿Qué opinas de mi talento ahora Jade?!-**Dije casi gritando.**-¡Diablos!-**Susurre.

**-¿Pero que carajo?-**Susurre al escuchar unos ruidos "bastante raros".Abrí un poco la puerta y..**-¡O por dios!-**Susurre algo asustada,no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,esos tipos eran..."¿Pareja?",y estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales mientras me tenían esposada de un tubo rodeada por ratas y asquerosas cucarachas!.

Finalmente se abrió y en cuanto salí me di cuenta que todo mi esfuerzo no sirvió para nada.

**-¡Diablos estoy perdida!-**Dije decepcionada.

* * *

**POV TORI...**

Todo no sirvió para nada,en cuanto abrí la puerta me di cuenta de mi fracaso,estaba perdida,no saldría de ahí jamas,"¿Y si así le paso a la otra chica?",esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente,"¿Así me pasara a mi?",pensé,no podía solo salir,podría perderme fácilmente y seria mucho peor,más si los "conejitos" aquellos me encontraban y me hacían algo malo como a la chica,por escapar de ahí.

Solo me recargue en la pared más cercana a pensar y perder las pocas esperanzas que me quedaban,tenia que pensar en un buen plan o solución lo más pronto posible.

**POV JADE...**

Me resulto difícil pasar la noche,todo el tiempo estuve pensando en lo que pasaría,"era tan mala como para merecer esto",pensé,todo estaba en mi contra,no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida a mi padre,"¿Y si algo le pasa antes de tiempo?",pensé con más fuerza,si algo le pasaba,no solo me quedaría sin el,si no que además tendría que ir hasta Madrid y vivir ahí el resto de mi vida o hasta que tenga mayor edad y pueda vivir sola,y así poder regresar a LA.

No se que hacer,mi mundo se derrumba,lo quiera o no,lo que veo esta pasando,mi padre el gran y duro hombre que todos conocíamos se cae en pedazos,tiene una de las peores enfermedades y esta en etapa terminal...

**-¡¿Pero que carajo esta pasándome?!-**Pensé en voz alta.

Mis pensamientos continuaron de igual manera,cada vez más fuertes y sin poder controlarlos y fue ahí donde recibí una inesperada llamada...

**-¿Hola?-**Preguntaron.

**-¿Beck?,¿Sabes que hora es?-**Pregunte intentando parecer molesta,aunque más bien mi voz sonaba preocupada,claro lo estaba pero no quería sonar así.

**-¿Estas bien?-**Dijo preocupado.

**-¿Porqué preguntas?-**No quería su ayuda,o por el momento no la quería.

**-No se,tuve un presentimiento,de que algo estaba mal-**Acaso es un adivino o me esta espiando?.

**-Amm estoy bien..Todo esta bien-**Atine a decir con lagrimas en los ojos.

-**¿Segura Jade?-**Porque diablos es tan preguntón?.

**-¡Ok no lo estoy Beck pero ya es tarde y debo dormir!-**Era mentira obviamente ya que ni dormir podía en esta situación,solo que no quería hablar con nadie que no fuese Tori.

**-¿Quieres que hablemos mañana?-**De hecho no quería pero bueno...

**-Ok-**Conteste indiferente.

**-¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a comer y platicamos un rato sobre lo que te pasa?-**Acaso me esta vigilando para saber que me pasa algo.

**-Si adiós-**Y colgué.

¿Enserio iría a esa cita?,diablos no lo se,estoy demasiado mal para salir con alguien en especial con Beck,además que se supone que debo de cuidar a mi padre,pero ni modo ya había quedado con el.

**POV TORI...**

Estaba en un maldito desierto y lo peor es que no sabía en cual,estaba confundida,si salia de ahí era probable que me perdería así que decidí llamar a Jade cuando...Me di cuenta de que no había señal,"¿Qué haré?",pensé.

**-Si no arriesgas no ganas-**Me auto motive para salir de ahí a pesar de las consecuencias y de lo que podría pasar.

Salí temerosa y cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido,no sabía hacía que dirección caminar,pero tenía que encontrar señal en mi celular,era de noche y hacia mucho frío,quedaban varias horas para que amaneciera y no creí que resistiría,pero seguí caminando en la misma dirección..

**POV JADE..**

Eran ya las 6:00 a.m,y mi padre se levanto para ir a trabajar.

-**Papá,¿Quieres que te ayude?-**Le pregunte con una sonrisa tierna y honesta.

**-Claro amor-**Dijo mi padre.

Lo ayude a levantarse y le arregle sus cosas para que fuera a trabajar,e incluso le prepare el almuerzo para que tuviera más padre se veía contento con mi actitud,yo se que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.

**-Ya me tengo que ir Jade te cuidas-**Dijo mi padre para levantarse e irse.

**-Adiós te quiero te cuidas-**Dije honestamente.

**-Igual hija-**Dijo y se ese momento recibí una llamada.

**-Hola-**Contesté.

**-Jade,¿ya estas lista para hablar?-**Dijo Beck,además que diablos eran ya las 7:35 a.m.

**-¿Por teléfono?-**Pregunté irónica.

-No,voy a tu casa enseguida llego-Y colgó.Solo me quede en shock por su actitud.

**POV TORI...**

Seguí caminando y ya no podía más,ese desierto era interminable,además de que el frío me calaba hasta los huesos...

-¡Sabia que era mala idea!-Grité frustrada.

Pero no me detuve,seguí caminando hasta que ya no pude más y caí se cuanto tiempo estuve en el suelo descansando y sintiéndome miserable,hasta que amaneció,eran alrededor de las 6:00 a.m,cuando me levante del suelo y camine lo más que pude hasta que...

**-¡Diablos!**-Dije al darme cuenta de en donde estaba.

**POV JADE...**

Estaba en mi habitación y eran ya las 8:15 a.m cuando Beck toco el timbre de mi casa y corrí a abrirle.

**-Be...¡¿Beck?!-**Dije sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo,Beck llego con un ramo de rosas,chocolates y bien arreglado..

**-¿Puedo entrar?-**Preguntó educado.

**-Claro-**Dije invitándolo a pasar.

**-¿Y?,¿Como estas?-**Pregunto dándome los regalos que traía,"Empiezo a creer que el motivo de que viniera no era porque presintiera algo,si no porque quiere volver...o eso creo",pensé.

**-Bien,y sabes que no me agradan este tipo de "regalitos"-**Contesté indiferente.

**-Perdón,pero dime que pasa-**Dijo insistente.

**-Ok-**Baje mi cabeza..**-Estoy deshecha Beck,eso es lo que pasa-**Agregue,el solo me miro incrédulo.

**-Le diagnosticaron cancer a mi padre y Tori esta secuestrada,¿algo más Beck?-**Dije molesta.

**-Lamento lo de tu padre Jade-**Dijo cabizbajo..**-¿Pero lo de Tori que tiene que ver?...¿Acaso no la odiabas y te interesaba un comino lo que le sucediera?-**Agrego curioso.

**-Si lo se Beck-**Bufe molesta.

**-¿Entonces porque tanta preocupación?-**Siguió jodiéndome.

**-¡Porque yo la...**

**POV TORI...**

Recordé que llevaba conmigo mi celular así que cheque que tuviera señal,y de suerte si tenía señal,así que busque en mis contactos para llamar a Jade cuando...

**-¡Esos malditos tipos,me borraron todos mis contactos!-**Grité molesta.

En eso,recordé que el numero de Jade me lo sabia de memoria,y rápidamente cheque si tenía el credito suficiente para una llamada y.."¡Gracias dios!",pensé,introduje el numero de Jade y marque...

**-¡Contesta por favor!-**Susurre.

**-¿Hola?-**¡Siii!,era Jade,extrañaba escuchar su voz.

**-¡Jade!,escúchame soy Tori...**

**POV JADE...**

**-¡Porque yo la...-**Me interrumpió mi celular.

**-¿Hola?-**Contesté la llamada.

**-¡Jade!,escúchame soy Tori,escape de los tipos esos,ahora por favor tienes que venir por mi-**¡Dios mio era Tori!.

-**¡Siii sii claro dime donde estas!-**Hablé emocionada y ligeramente exaltada.

**-Estoy en...**

**¿Qué les pareció?,¿Donde estará Tori?,¿Jade confesara lo que siente por Tori a Beck?...Uff lo siento por dejarlos en duda pero esto esta emocionante jeje :3**

**DannyWest: Gracias :* ya se me quito.**

**Vaniap0211: Seguro que lo compensare. Saludos**

**Mica: Gracias espero y te gustara el capitulo.**

**Nara375: Si tienes mucha razón y espero y te gustara el capitulo :3**


	9. Capitulo 9

**hola mis queridos lectores,estoy muy inspirada en esta historia y me agradan mucho sus comentarios XD.**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**_

_**-Si no arriesgas no ganas-**__Me auto motive para salir de ahí a pesar de las consecuencias y de lo que podría pasar._

_**-¡Sabia que era mala idea!-**__Grité frustrada._

_**-¡Diablos!**__-Dije al darme cuenta de en donde estaba._

_**-Be...¡¿Beck?!-**__Dije sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo,Beck llego con un ramo de rosas,chocolates y bien arreglado.._

_**-Lamento lo de tu padre Jade-**__Dijo cabizbajo..__**-¿Pero lo de Tori que tiene que ver?...¿Acaso no la odiabas y te interesaba un comino lo que le sucediera?-**__Agrego curioso._

_**-¡Porque yo la...-**__Me interrumpió mi celular._

_**-¡Jade!,escúchame soy Tori,escape de los tipos esos,ahora por favor tienes que venir por mi-**__¡Dios mio era Tori!._

* * *

**POV TORI.**..

**-Estoy en...-**¡Se corto la maldita llamada!,intente llamar de nuevo pero no...Ya no tenia crédito.

Lo bueno que ya estaba lo más a salvo posible,el desierto en el que me encontraba me llevo directo a la frontera entre México y E.U.A.

**-Señorita,¿Se le ofrece algo?-**Pregunto un guardia que estaba cerca de mi.

**-Ammm no señor solo que le parecerá increíble pero estaba secuestrada y escape,yo solo quiero volver a casa-**Solo me miro incrédulo.

**-Claro-**Contestó con sarcasmo.**-¿Y que quiere que haga?-**Creo que se burlo de mi.

**-Nada-**Conteste molesta.**-Pero solo quisiera llamar por teléfono-**Agregue con cara de perrito triste haber si funcionaba y me dejaba hablar.

**-Ok niña-**Dijo invitándome a pasar.

**-Ya puedes llamar-**Dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente sarcastica.-**Pero no te tardes-**Creo que otra vez se burlo de mi.

**-Ok-**Dije para acercarme y tomar el teléfono.

**POV JADE...**

**-Estoy en...-**¡SE CORTO LA ESTÚPIDA LLAMADA!.

**-¡En donde!,¡TORI!,¡Contesta!-**Le grite al celular desesperada.

**-¡¿Qué paso Jade?!-**Pregunto Beck preocupado.

**-¡Era Tori!,se escapo de los idiotas esos-**Dije ligeramente exaltada.

**-¡¿Y?!-**Dijo aun más preocupado.

**-No se-**Conteste divagando.

**-¡¿Como que no sabes?!-**Ahora Beck estaba exaltado.

**-¡No se!,la maldita llamada se corto-**Bufe molesta,no me agrado el tono en el que me estaba hablando.

**-Perdón Jade,es solo que esta situación...-**Hizo una breve pausa.**-Es complicado,además...-**Hizo otra pausa.**-¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir antes de que Tori llamara?-**¡Diablos!

**-Ammm Beck se...Se que sonara raro...y...y tal vez..-**Me interrumpió mi celular otra vez gracias a dios.

**-¿Hola?-**Contesté la llamada.

**POV TORI..**.

**-¿Hola?-**"¡Dios como amo escuchar la voz de Jade!",pensé.

**-Jade soy Tori...-**No termine de hablar cuando Jade me interrumpió.

**-¡Donde estas!-**Grito,no se si molesta o preocupada.

**-No adivinarías jamas,bueno...**-Me volvió a interrumpir.

**-Dejate de estupideces y dime-**Me grito,¿preocupada?.

**POV JADE...**

**-Dejate de estupideces y dime-**Le grite a Tori,estaba desesperada.

**-Estoy en la frontera-**Me dijo serena.

**-¿Cual frontera?-**Pregunte desesperada,estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

**-¡La de entre México y E.U.A**-Contesto nerviosa.

**-Ok vamos para aya-**Dije nerviosa.

**-¿Vamos?-**Pregunto curiosa.

**-Si Beck y yo,además le avisare a los demás para que lleguemos por ti-**Dije tomando las llaves de mi auto para salir por ella.

**-Ok Jade no se tarden...**

POV TORI...

**-Ok Jade no se tarden...-**Hice una breve pausa para tomar valor y decir lo que sentía...**-Jade yo...yo...yo te...-**Y el tonto guardia me colgó el teléfono.

**-¡¿Pero que diablos le sucede?!-**Grite enojada,no mejor aun,¡llena de rabia!.

**-Le dije que no se tardara tanto señorita-**Contesto con una sonrisa burlesca.

**-¡¿No pudo esperar?!-**Le grite aun más fuerte.

**-¡No!-**Me devolvió el grito,yo solo salí llena de rabia a esperar a Jade y a los chicos.

**POV JADE...**

**-Jade...Yo...yo...yo te-**Se corto la llamada.

**-¡¿Que?!,¡¿Tu qué?!¡Tori!-**Grité frustrada por no saber lo que iba a decir Tori.

**-¿Que pasa Jade?-**Pregunto Beck.

**-Estúpida linea telefónica-**Murmure.

**-¿Jade?-**Pregunto otra vez Beck.

**-¡¿Qué quieres Beck?!-**Le grite molesta.

**-¿No crees que seria mejor que tu la llamaras?-**Dijo calmado.

**-Argghh-**Bufe molesta,odiaba aceptarlo pero tenia razón,no me había dado cuenta por lo preocupada que estaba. Marque el numero de Tori,pero...no,estaba fuera de servicio.

**-¡Mierda!-**Grite frustrada,quería saber lo que iba a decir.

**-¿Y si marcas al numero del que te llamo hace 5 minutos?**-Dijo Beck justo detrás de mi,tenía razón,siempre la tenía,por eso en veces llegue a odiarlo. Marque el otro numero y...

**-¿Hola?-**Escuche una voz varonil.

**-Disculpe,quisiera hablar con la muchacha que hace cinco minutos me llamo-**Hable lo más educada que pude.

**-Aaa ella,mm no disculpe-**Y colgó.

**-¡Hijo de...-**Beck me interrumpió.

**-Jade,vamos,camina,ya avise a los chicos,nos veremos en el parque que esta a unas manzanas de Hollywood Arts-**Dijo jalan dome del brazo para llevarme fuera de la casa.

Salimos a alta velocidad,Beck en su auto y yo en el mio,y enseguida llegamos al parque ese. Ahí estaban ya los chicos,bueno todos menos el tarado de Robbie.

**-¡¿Y Robbie?!-**Pregunte enojada.

**-No ha llegado aun-**Contestó André.

**-Jejeje-**Comenzó a reírse Cat como siempre,todos la miramos con ironía.

**-¿De que te ríes?-**Pregunte intrigada.

**-Jejeje es que una vez mi hermano...-**La interrumpí.

**-¡No quiero saberlo!-**Dije alejándome de ahí para ver si llegaba Robbie. Pase 5 minutos mirando la dirección en la que el idiota de Robbie llegaría.

**-¿Aun no?-**Preguntó Beck tratando de abrazarme por la cintura.

**-¡No!-**Dije nerviosa y zafan dome de su abrazo,no me agrada su actitud,se que quiere volver conmigo,se le nota,pero no,yo...yo...yo quiero a alguien más...a Tori.

**-Tendremos que irnos sin el-**Le dije a los chicos,en ese momento llego Robbie con Rex.

**-Perdón pero Rex tenia hambre y quería comer algo antes de ir por Tori-**Dijo Robbie nervioso.

**-Es un muñeco-**Dije molesta.

**-¡No sabes lo que tengo!-**Grito Rex.

**-¡Claro que si!-**Grite arrancándole un pie.**.-Ahora no tienes pie-**Rex solo grito como la niña llorona que es.

**-Miren esto es serio,no sabemos como esta Tori,ahora vamos por ella...¡Y rápido!-**Hable,estaba empezando a perder la cabeza,ya quería verla y... bahh.

Salimos del parque y nos repartimos,Cat y yo en mi auto,y los chicos en el auto de Beck.

**-¿Jade?-**Hablo Cat después de 5 minutos que estuvo en silencio.

**-¿Que paso Cat?-**Contesté sin quitar la mirada del camino.

**-¿Qué sientes por Tor?-**Wow en ese momento un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo,al parecer Cat no era tan tonta,o tal vez pregunto eso sin saber a que se refería sabia que contestar,me puse totalmente nerviosa.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**Pregunte tratando de sonar normal y calmada.

**-A que,siempre estas molestando a Tori,pero ahora que la secuestraron,estas muy pendiente de lo que pasa,y además vi como ibas a besar a la chica que creímos que era Tori-**Me detuve en el alto del semáforo y mire incrédula a Cat,es extraño cuando ella tiene esos ataques de inteligencia y normalidad.

**-Jade...-**Hizo una pequeña pausa**.-¿Te gusta Tori?-**Agrego,yo solo abrí mis ojos lo más que pude,la pregunta me puso sumamente incomoda,ahora si que no sabia que decirle a Cat.

**-Ammm...Cat..-**Dije nerviosa.

**-¿Siiiii?-**Preguntó como niña boba.

**-Ok...ya no puedo...ya no puedo mentir más,Cat yo... yo amo a Tori-**Dije volteando,hacia otro lado,no quería ver la reacción que haría.

**¿Que les pareció?,¿Ehhh?,bueno esto esta cada vez más interesante,¿Que dirá Cat?,¿Rescataran a Tori? jeje nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3 .**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola mis queridos lectores!,aquí el nuevo capitulo :3 .**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**_

_**-¡En donde!,¡TORI!,¡Contesta!-**Le grite al celular desesperada._

_**-Perdón Jade,es solo que esta situación...-**Hizo una breve pausa.**-Es complicado,además...-**Hizo otra pausa.**-¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir antes de que Tori llamara?-**¡Diablos!_

_**-Ammm Beck se...Se que sonara raro...y...y tal vez..-**Me interrumpió mi celular otra vez gracias a dios._

_**-Estoy en la frontera-**Me dijo serena._

_**-¡La de entre México y E.U.A**-Contesto nerviosa._

_**-Ok Jade no se tarden...-**Hice una breve pausa para tomar valor y decir lo que sentía...**-Jade yo...yo...yo te...-**Y el tonto guardia me colgó el teléfono._

_**-Estúpida linea telefónica-**Murmure._

_**Mierda!-**Grite frustrada,quería saber lo que iba a decir._

_**-¿Aun no?-**Preguntó Beck tratando de abrazarme por la cintura._

_**-¡No!-**Dije nerviosa y zafan dome de su abrazo,no me agrada su actitud,se que quiere volver conmigo,se le nota,pero no,yo...yo...yo quiero a alguien más...a Tori._

_**-Jade...-**Hizo una pequeña pausa**.-¿Te gusta Tori?-**Agrego,yo solo abrí mis ojos lo más que pude,la pregunta me puso sumamente incomoda,ahora si que no sabia que decirle a Cat._

_**-Ok...ya no puedo...ya no puedo mentir más,Cat yo... yo amo a Tori-**Dije volteando,hacia otro lado,no quería ver la reacción que haría._

* * *

**POV TORI...**

Estaba sentada afuera de la caseta de seguridad del tonto guardia ese,tenia mucha sed,pero no me atrevía a pedirle un poco de agua.

**-Oye,¿me regalarías un poco de agua?-**Después de unos minutos pensando,le pedí agua al tipo.

**-Amm ok ten-**Dijo dándome una botella de agua.

**-Wow,no eres tan idiota después de todo-**Murmure.

Bebí la botella entera de un solo trago,estaba tan sedienta que no me importo si el tipo se enojaba,estuve buen rato sentada ahí,y ninguna señal de los chicos,el guardia solo estaba dentro de su caseta jugando con su ruidoso celular.

**-¿Jade donde estas?-**Pensé en voz alta.

**POV JADE...**

**-Ok...ya no puedo...ya no puedo mentir más,Cat yo... yo amo a Tori-**Dije volteando,hacia otro lado,no quería ver la reacción que haría.

**-¡Esta bien Jade!-**¡¿Pero que diablos?!.

**-¡No Cat!,¡No esta bien!-**Le grite molesta.

**-¿Porqué no?-**Pregunto algo triste,en ese momento el semáforo cambio y tuve que avanzar.

**-Por que las dos somos mujeres y la estúpida sociedad no lo aceptara jamas-**Contesté con obviedad y sin despegar la mirada del camino.

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?,las dos se aman y con eso basta-**¡Vaya!,enserio que me asustan sus ataques de inteligencia.

**-Claro que...-**Hice una breve pausa.**-¿Que dijiste?-**Pregunte con bastante intriga,eso que dijo me pareció más anormal de todas las tonterías que dice a diario.

**-¿Como que las dos nos amamos?-**Pregunte irónica,a pesar de todo,aun no creía que Tori sintiera lo mismo que yo.

**-Mmmm...-**Hizo una breve pausa.**-Perritos rosas jajaja-**Dijo nerviosa.

**-Eso no te funcionara Cat-**Conteste molesta,era difícil averiguar lo que tramaba esa niña mientra conducía.

**-Diablos-**Dijo,no estoy segura,pero creo que hizo pucheros.

**-¿Me dirás?-**Le pregunte en forma de amenaza.

**-Ok,bueno Tori hace unas semanas me confeso algo..-**Hizo una breve pausa que parecían mil años.**-Me dijo que estaba loca,porque se había enamorado de alguien y ese alguien...-**La interrumpí.

**-¡Ve al grano quieres!-**Le grite fastidiada.

**-¡Ok!,Tori dijo que estaba enamorada de ti-**En ese momento,sentí,un gran alivio,como si todo al final sirviera para algo.

**-¿Cat es enserio?-**Aun no lo creía.

**-Sip Jade-**Después de eso se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo,pero en ese momento me interesaba más rescatar a Tori.

Conduje al rededor de dos horas,la intriga me mataba,"¿Seria verdad lo que dijo Cat?",esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente,era difícil concentrarme en lo que pasaba entre Tori y yo cuando Cat no dejaba de cantar una estúpida canción infantil.

**-¿Le dirás a Tori lo que sientes por ella?-**Pregunto Cat después de un rato.

**-No que ella lo haga primero-**Conteste desafiante.

**-¡Jade!-**Dijo molesta la pequeña pelirroja.

**-Tal vez le diga-**Contesté para hacer enojar un poco más a Cat.

**-¡No Jade!,quiero que le digas en cuanto la veamos-**Grito haciendo pucheros.

**-Ok Cat lo haré-**Me rendí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguí conduciendo,hasta que veía a lo lejos la frontera,duramos poco más de dos horas conduciendo lo más rápido posible desde el parque ese hasta la frontera.

Continué y cuando vi a Tori...Cuando la vi...Acelere a todo el auto para llegar a ella y hacer las cursilerias de la gente y declararle mi amor,pero de pronto todo se fue al carajo...

**POV TORI...**

Continué sentada ahí esperando a los chicos cuando de pronto a lo lejos vi los autos de Jade y Beck,que yo recuerde Jade solo conduce de noche,"¿Condujo de día por mi?",pensé y una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi rostro.

Se iban acercando y en eso..."PUUMM",escuche un disparo justo de tras de mi,voltee con fuerza y...Desearía no haberlo hecho.

**-¡AAHHHHH!-**Grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver a uno de los tipos sostener el cuerpo del guardia con un orificio en la frente.

**-¡Buena jugada ehhh princesa!,ahora nos toca-**Dijo el tipo que sostenía el cuerpo,en ese momento sabia que era ahora o nunca,corrí como nunca lo había hecho hacia los chicos,pero fue en vano,uno de ellos era más rápido que yo y me tomo por la cintura y me cargo para meterme en la parte trasera de la camioneta donde no podía ver nada.

**POV JADE...**

Metieron a Tori a la camioneta y yo inmediatamente la perseguí,y los chicos en el auto de Beck también.

**-¡Ahhhh!,¡Jade vamos a morir!-**Gritó la histérica de Cat,di una fuerte vuelta para entrar en un camino bastante rocoso,mi auto solo daba pequeños saltos,se que era probable que el auto se jodiera pero no importaba ahora.

**-¡Claro que no Cat!-**Le grite para que se callara.

**-¡SIIII SI VAMOS A MORIR!-**Siguió gritando como loca.

**-¡Si no te callas la única que morirá sera Tori!-**Le grite exasperada.

**-Ok-**Dijo con a penas un susurro audible.**-Pero le dirás que la amas-**Agrego,yo solo la mire incrédula y asentí.

**¿Qué les pareció?,sumamente corto lo se pero se los compensare en el siguiente cap lo prometo,además que he dejado a medias el capitulo 5 de el fantasma de Tori,aparte he estado ideando un nuevo fic,jeje si muy apenas puedo actualizar 2 XD aunque no se ustedes,si quieren que publique el fic,solo les dejare una probadita de lo que sería XD.. sería de terror y drama,mucho más suspenso,y tal vez se llamaría "Tras la verdad",no se si quieran,si no pues lo publicare después.**

**DannyWest: Lo se,caía mal el tipo,aunque no se merecía la muerte,pero bueno :) saludos.**

**Nara375: Tienes razón con lo de Beck y más o menos conozco la geografía de ahí,pero también estuve investigando un poco para que quedara mejor ubicada la historia.Y si los secuestradores llegaron antes :( y pobre del guardia no crees?.Saludos.**

**Vaniap0211: Jeje si lo se y creo que frustre tus planes CX no me odies :3 .**

**Mica: Solo estaban Cat y Jade,y el tipo ese,pues no tenia nada de que preocuparse Tori pero aun así pobre tipo y si la atraparon :( , no me odies :3 .**

**Madameduvergiere: Espero no dejarte en intriga otra vez.**

**P.D : Espero actualizar pronto ambas historias,saludos a todos.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola mis queridos lectores,desde ahora les aviso que puede que me tarde un poco más de lo normal en actualizar o tal vez no jeje,pero bueno.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**_

_**-¡Esta bien Jade!-**¡¿Pero que diablos?!._

_**-¡No Cat!,¡No esta bien!-**Le grite molesta._

_**-Por que las dos somos mujeres y la estúpida sociedad no lo aceptara jamas-**Contesté con obviedad y sin despegar la mirada del camino._

_**-¡Ok!,Tori dijo que estaba enamorada de ti-**En ese momento,sentí,un gran alivio,como si todo al final sirviera para algo._

_**-¿Le dirás a Tori lo que sientes por ella?-**Pregunto Cat después de un rato._

_**-¡AAHHHHH!-**Grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver a uno de los tipos sostener el cuerpo del guardia con un orificio en la frente._

_**-¡Buena jugada ehhh princesa!,ahora nos toca-**Dijo el tipo que sostenía el cuerpo,en ese momento sabia que era ahora o nunca,corrí como nunca lo había hecho hacia los chicos,pero fue en vano,uno de ellos era más rápido que yo y me tomo por la cintura y me cargo para meterme en la parte trasera de la camioneta donde no podía ver nada._

_Metieron a Tori a la camioneta y yo inmediatamente la perseguí,y los chicos en el auto de Beck también._

_**-¡Ahhhh!,¡Jade vamos a morir!-**Gritó la histérica de Cat,di una fuerte vuelta para entrar en un camino bastante rocoso,mi auto solo daba pequeños saltos,se que era probable que el auto se jodiera pero no importaba ahora._

_**-Ok-**Dijo con a penas un susurro audible.**-Pero le dirás que la amas-**Agrego,yo solo la mire incrédula y asentí._

* * *

**POV JADE...**

**-Claro Cat,¡Ahora cállate!-**Le grite,sus tonterías me ponían más nerviosa,continué persiguiendo la camioneta,para el modelo que era,era muy rápida,pronto recibí una llamada...

**-¡Cat contesta!-**Iba a casi 200 km/hora,era obvio que no podía ni mirar quien llamaba.

**-¿Porqué?-**Preguntó ligeramente asustada.

**-¡Tu contesta el estúpido celular o te lanzo del auto!-**Perdí la paciencia y le grite a Cat.

**-Oki no me lances,mandona-** ¡Ashhh ahora si la mato!.

**-Cat..-**Dije calmada.**-Solo contesta...¡El estúpido celular!**-Dije lanzandole el celular en la cara.

**-¡Yay!-**Dijo asustada,en ese momento salte por un montón de arena acumulada.

**-¿Bueno?**-Contestó el teléfono Cat.

**-Ponlo en alta voz-**Le dije sin dejar de mirar a la camioneta,no quería perderla,si la perdía,perdía a Tori.

**-Jade,Cat,exactamente que estamos haciendo?**-Escuche al otro lado,era André.

**-Si Jade-**Escuche la voz de Beck,al parecer también tenían el altavoz encendido.

**-¡Cuidado André que Robbie se puede orinar ehh!-**Escuche la voz de Rex,en ningún momento aparte la vista del camino.

**-¡No es cierto!-**Grito Robbie.

**-¡Se callan!-**Les grite,en eso la camioneta dio una vuelta inesperada.

**-¡Mierda!-**Grité desesperada.

**-¡Beck se fueron por acá!,¡Síguelos!-**Escuche a André gritar por el teléfono.

El camino que tomaron los idiotas secuestradores,era aun más rocoso,era muy difícil controlar el auto ahí,además de que tenia que estar esquivando varias piedras enormes,a pesar de lo rápido que íbamos,se me hizo una eternidad perseguir la camioneta hasta que...

**-¿Jade ya viste?-**Dijo Beck por el celular.

**-Si,se dirigen a una especie de cueva,mmm vamos a acorralarlos Beck**-Dije bastante confiada. Beck se coloco a la izquierda de la camioneta y nosotras a la derecha,en eso la camioneta freno bruscamente,quedando atrás de nosotros,frene de igual manera para quedar atrás y los chicos enfrente,si se movía a la derecha o izquierda nosotros también,y así la guiamos hasta la cueva.

Al entrar a la cueva frenamos y ahí me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui...

**-¡Aléjense o la mato!-**Salio uno de los tipos apuntando a Tori con una pistola,fue bastante estúpido de mi parte perseguirlos y acorralarlos sin ninguna arma,pero como iba a saber que esos tipos la encontrarían primero,además de que la esperanza de rescatar a Tori me cegó.

**-¡Muevan sus autos!-**Grito el otro desdé el fondo de la camioneta,subimos Beck y yo a los autos para movernos. Y al bajarnos...

**-Mira muñeca te daremos otra oportunidad,solo porque me agrada tu perseverancia-**Dijo el tipo que sostenía a Tori en tono altanero.

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?**-Pregunté enojada.

**-Mmmm mira,ahora nos dejaran ir si quieren volver a ver a su amiga ehh...-**Hizo una breve pausa.**-Y en dos días más volveremos a intentarlo ok?,pero esta vez quiero que estés tu sola princesa jajaja-**Se burlo y me dio la espalda para regresar a la camioneta.

**-Después te mandare la dirección del lugar donde haremos el intercambio**-No dijeron más y se largaron de ahí,me sentí tan estúpida...

**-¿Qué haremos Jade?**-Dijo André.

**-Hacer lo que nos dijeron-**Contesté desanimada.

**-Awww...-**Dijo Cat triste..-**Yo que quería que Jade le dijera a Tori que la ama-**Agrego,yo solo abrí mis ojos lo más que pude,"¡No puedes guardar un secreto Cat!",pensé.**-¡Ops!**-Dijo tapándose la boca,Beck y Robbie me miraron desconcertados,André no,el ya lo sabia,no tenia por que sorprenderse.

**-¿Es cierto Jade?-**Dijo Beck en tono molesto,no sabia que hacer,si contestaba tartamudearía y se darían cuenta que era cierto,si no contestaba era lo mismo.

Tarde un poco en contestar hasta que...**-¿Tendría algo de malo?-**Pregunté,"¡Mala respuesta!",pensé.

**-¡Aahh!,¿Entonces si es verdad?-**Cada vez estaba más molesto,Cat solo me miraba asustada,André solo agachaba la cabeza,y Robbie nos miraba algo asustado.

**-¿Tendría algo de malo?-**Insistí.

**-¡¿Es verdad si o no?!-**Me gritó.**-¡Ahora veo porque tanto interés en rescatar a Tori!-**Me grito aun más fuerte,no me quedo de otra más que confesar..

**-¡Si!-**Le regrese los gritos.**-¡Si,si la amo!,¿Ok?-**La presión e incomodidad nos rodeaban,todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo directa que fui.

**-¿Por eso me evitabas?-**Paso de enojado a triste.

**-¡Si!-**Me había hecho perder la cabeza,que más podía hacer.

**-Claro-**Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y subió a su auto dejándonos ahí.

**-Bueno,ahora súbanse ya para largarnos de aquí-**Todos me miraron algo extrañados,subieron y arranque,el camino era algo largo,y no podía dejar de pensar en Tori,y como carajos fue que la encontraron,además de que si le hacían algo explotaría en rabia y esos tipos se arrepentirían...

**-Jade,¿Si amas a Tori?-**Pregunto Robbie desdé el asiento trasero,solo frene en seco y baje del auto y abrí la puerta trasera del lado de Robbie..

**-¡Ahora te quedaras aquí por idiota!-**Le grité tratando de bajarlo por los pies.

**-¡Nooo Jade!,¡espera,espera ya me callo!-**Grito desesperado.

**-¡Mas te vale ehh,que no vengo de humor!-**Le grite empujando sus piernas al interior del auto y cerrando bruscamente la puerta..

**POV TORI...**

**-¡Maldita sea, no podemos quitárnoslos de encima!-**Dijo uno de ellos,yo iba en la parte trasera y no podía ver absolutamente nada..

**-Mmm,dirígete a esa cueva de aya,tengo una idea-**Dijo el otro,"¡Dios!,¿Qué esta pasando?",pensé.A los pocos minutos de lo que escuche,la camioneta se freno y uno de ellos me tomo por el cuello bajándome bruscamente y me apunto con una pistola...

**-¡Aléjense o la mato!-**Dijo el tipo,mirar otra vez el rostro de Jade y a los chicos,fue hermoso,en cierto modo me sentí aliviada,pero sabia que no había terminado aun..

**-¡Muevan sus autos!-**Grito el otro desdé el fondo de la camioneta.

**-Mira muñeca te daremos otra oportunidad,solo porque me agrada tu perseverancia-**Dijo el que me sujetaba.

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?-**Dijo Jade enojada,ya extrañaba todo de ella,no pude evitar sonrojarme al escucharla,pero creo que ella no lo noto.

**-Mmmm mira,ahora nos dejaran ir si quieren volver a ver a su amiga ehh...-**Hizo una breve pausa y volteo a verme.**-Y en dos días más volveremos a intentarlo ok?,pero esta vez quiero que estés tu sola princesa jajaja-**Se burlo de Jade,sabia que esto no iba nada bien,"Cuando Jade se vengue de ti,no te dará tanta risa",pensé.

**-Después te mandare la dirección del lugar donde haremos el intercambio-**Dijo introduciéndome a la camioneta para irnos de ahí.

Después de un largo rato en silencio uno de ellos me amenazo..**-¡Mira niña,tuviste suerte ehh,solo porque nos hace falta el dinero,si no ya hubieses muerto!-**Me grito bastante molesto.

**-¿Como me encontraron?-**Dije la pregunta más tonta que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

**-Jajajajaja,¿ya miraste tu celular?-**Diablos,era cierto,hoy en día es muy fácil encontrar a otra persona vía satélite,no dije más y me acomode...

**¿Qué les pareció?,pff espero y no me odien por el afán de separarla pero,todo valdra la pena al final se los aseguro ;) .**

**DannyWest: Muchas gracias :D y yo se que no me hicieron nada jeje y espero no haberte dejado otra vez con la intriga ;) .**

**Vaniap0211: Jeje,créeme que no es tanto el afán de separarlas pero en unos capítulos más tal vez la rescatan ;) .**

**Konata1400: Jejeje cierto Cat, XD lo bueno que Jade no se enojo con ella por revelar los sentimientos de ella en publico,Jade estaba más molesta con Beck,y perdón por que el otro fic no fue de terror pero se me ocurrió que seria mejor la idea que tuve de doble cara XD espero y te gustara SALUDOS :3 .**

**Mica: Pronto,pronto se dirán lo que sienten, a menos que la escritora mala quiera separarlas de nuevo jajajaja ok no XD y ya actualice el fantasma de Tori,espero y te gustara el capitulo de ambas X3 .**

**Nara375: Tienes razón,y lo de el rastreador o como la encontraron,es algo que Tori no sabe,pero tal vez lo descubra y tranquila,pronto la rescataran,tal vez ;) .**

**Madameduvergiere: Jejeje ok falle :) .**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola mis queridos lectores,ahora les diré que tengo en mente otro fic jeje se que pensaran "¡Otro fic!,si con tres no puede actualizar y nos deja un mes en espera y suspenso",pues si tengo en mente otro,pero no lo publicare hasta que tenga todo en orden (no pues ya valió jeje no es cierto :3 ),pero descuiden prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible ;) .**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**POV TORI...**

**-Jajajajaja,¿ya miraste tu celular?-**Diablos,era cierto,hoy en día es muy fácil encontrar a otra persona vía satélite,no dije más y me acomode,"pero como pudieron encontrarme si no había señal y eso dificulta que pudieran localizarme,¿cierto?",pensé.

**-Ábrelo-**Dijo el tipo que conducía.

**-¿Para que?**-Pregunte confusa.

**-¡Qué lo abras maldita sea!**-Me grito el otro.

**-¡Ok!-**Grité,lo abrí y dentro de el se encontraba un especie de chip rastreador.

**-Jajaja,¿nos crees idiotas?,por si acaso lo colocamos ahí para no perderte nena jeje-**Se burlo de mi,como lo odio,agarre el chip y lo arranque de mi celular.

**-¡¿Qué diablos haces!?-**Me grito el mismo idiota,tomo mi celular y lo arrojo por la ventana.

**-¿Pero que..-**Me interrumpió.

**-¡Cállate!-**Me gritó aun más fuerte.

**-Ahora vamos a un lugar del cual no puedas escapar**-Dijo el otro,nunca supe ni quise saber sus nombres.

Ya no dije nada,estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta,estaba tan cansada y agobiada que ya no quise saber más,solo escuchaba murmullos,no se de que hablaban,solo me recosté y quede profundamente dormida.

Al cabo de unas horas desperté y me encontraba en una habitación con poca luz,había solo una ventana y tenía barrotes de protección,y la puerta se encontraba frente a mi,estaba tan cansada que solo volví a cerrar mis ojos.

A los pocos segundos escuche un fuerte ruido fuera de la habitación,asustada me levante del sucio colchón en el que me en el que me encontraba,me recargue en la puerta,intente abrirla pero estaba con llave,al momento de recargarme en ella la abrieron de un golpe y caí directo al colchón.

**-¡Auuch!-**Grité sobandome la cabeza.

**-Cállate si no quieres que nos descubran-**¿Seria posible?,sii era Jade,estaba tan hermosa.

**-Chicas corran,creo que ya se despertaron estos tipos-**Dijo André algo agitado.

**-Espera...-**Dije.**-Estoy bastante débil no puedo levantarme-**Agregue intentando ponerme de pie.

**-Ashh-**Bufó Jade,aunque no parecía molesta si no mas bien divertida,me cargo hasta la salida,escuche a los tipos gritar,pero no estaba tan atenta para saber lo que decían.

**-¡Corran!-**Escuche gritar a André,no sabia aun lo que pasaba,no había comido en 2 días y mi cabeza quería explotar.

No sabia ya ni quien hablaba,ni nada solo perdí la razón,sin saber nada mas del mundo,desperté,estaba en mi casa,y la primera persona que vi fue a Jade sentada en el costado de mi cama.

**-¿Como te sientes?-**Pregunto en tono tierno,me sorprende de ella.

**-Me duele un poco la cabeza-**Dije tratando de acomodarme.

**-Ten-**Dijo con un plato lleno de sopa.

**-¿Sopa?-**Pregunte disgustada.

**-¿Qué querías?-**Dijo con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

**-No se,tal vez un burrito o...-**Me interrumpió.

**-Me alegra que estés bien-**Dijo regalándome un pequeño suspiro,en ese momento estuve a punto de lanzarme a besarla pero no pude.

**-Me alegra que me rescataran-**Dije al borde de las lagrimas.

**-Ammm voy por agua,¿tienes sed?-**Pregunto nerviosa,no me agrada ponerla en ese estado pero es muy lindo.

**-Si claro-**Estaba tan feliz de que esa pesadilla acabara y mejor aun,de que Jade cuidara de mi,a los pocos minutos Jade regreso con un vaso lleno de agua,lo bebí y hable.

**-¿Donde están mis padres y Trina?**-Pregunté confundida.

**-Trina y tu Mamá fueron a comprar algunas cosas para que te recuperaras más fácil y...**-La interrumpí.

**-¿Qué clase de cosas?-**Pregunté distraída,me pierdo muy fácilmente en sus hermosos ojos azules.

**-No se,comida,películas,emmm...-**La volví a interrumpir.

**-¿Y mi padre?-**Ya no sabia ni lo que preguntaba.

**-Esta investigando lo de los tipos,los arrestaran...-**Hizo una breve pausa.**-Te lo prometo-**Sentí la sensación más agradable en mi vida,ese momento jamas se borraría de mis recuerdos.

**-¿Enserio?-**Estaba tan nerviosa que no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor.

**-Si mira Tori...-**Hizo una pausa que me fue eterna.**-La verdad es que te...Te... TE AMO-**Dijo y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla,no sabia que contestar ni que hacer,me quede paralizada,no podía ni moverme.

**-¿Enserio?-**"¡Buena respuesta Tori!" pensé.

**-Si no fuera así no te lo diría-**Sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas,esa escena fue mejor de lo que había soñado tantas veces,fue morir y revivir en sus brazos.

**-Yo también te amo-**Dije sonrojada.

**-Ya lo sabia-**Dijo en tono burlón,era ya demasiado tierno para ser verdad pero aun así no me importaba, yo era feliz.

**-Mmm ok-**Dije algo decepcionada.

**-¿Y?-**Preguntó mirándome desconcertada.

**-¿Qué?-**Respondí confundida.

**-¿Es todo lo que harás?-**¿Qué?.

**-¿A qué te refieres con que es...-**¡Me beso!,no podía creerlo,¡Jade estaba besándome!,a los pocos segundos después de recuperarme de la impresión comencé a disfrutar del beso,era tan tierno,y fue intensificándose cada vez más,se puso encima de mi y continuo besándome con más fuerza,claro que no iba a perderme esta oportunidad,así que le correspondía lo más que pude,continuamos así hasta que la falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos,fue intenso.

**-Jade-**Dije con dificultad,tratando de tomar aire.

**-¿Qué?-**Pregunto molesta,era tan fascinante sentir su respiración tan cerca de mis labios.

**-Nunca me dejes sola**-Dije,no más bien le suplique.

**-Jamas lo haría-**Dijo abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas,fue el abrazo más tierno que jamas había recibido,me sentí en paz conmigo misma.

**-Te amo**-Dije feliz.

**-Y yo a ti-**Dijo acercándose a mi para besarme,pero cuando me beso paso algo extraño,sentí que algo dentro de mi se quebró,sentí que una extraña fuerza me forzó a cerrar los ojos,sentí como todo me daba vueltas,todo se miraba extraño,era difícil deducir lo que pasaba,hasta que abrí los ojos...

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Grite bastante enojada.

**-¡¿Era un maldito sueño?!-**Grite aun más fuerte,mire a mi alrededor y si,todo había sido un sueño.

**-¡Arrgghhh!-**Bufé bastante enojada,dejándome caer en el colchón...

**Uff creo que me odiaran después de esta cap jeje perdonen por tardar tanto pero me habían castigado por culpa de mi ahora ex pareja jeje y espero que no haya resentimientos por esto que acabo de hacer :3 .**

**Vaniap0211: Nop no escucho y si al parecer hay que esperar.**

**Konata1400: De nada y perdón si tarde mucho en ambos fic's y espero no me odies por esto.**

**DannyWest: Gracias por leer,y no creo que te gustara este cap :* .**

**Mica: Jejeje la cara de Beck XD y espero no te enojes :3.**

**Nara375: Jeje tan entretenidos XD,yo creo que ha de ser más frustrante para Tori,el sentirse segura y a salvo en los brazos de Jade y luego darse cuenta de que todo era un simple sueño.**

**Madameduvergiere: Ops! perdón XD jeje espero y si te gusten y lo lamento si me tardo mucho en actualizar.**

**Torigagged: Sorry I do not speak English but I can tell it's a love fic that you may like but so far no one gagged so and if this comment is not well written but is sorry google translator lol as I can not speak good English and at least I'm honest XD.**


End file.
